House of Reality
by RetroNick
Summary: four year after graduation. this story starts at the Anibus house reunion. Love,Drama and more happen.. ps Mara and Jerome have most pov but not all.
1. House of shock

**So here go nothing my first continuous fanfic. It`s Mainly Jara but Mick has a huge part in the overall plot. Sorry for such short intro have school tomorrow as weekend over so want to continue writing hope ye, enjoy twihard4eva13.**

Jerome pov:

Today I am going to purpose to my girlfriend of five years Mara Jaffary. We all are going to our old boarding school Anibus reunion. She thinks that I am not able to come today and that I am with the army. I can't wait to see all my Friends epically Alfie. I wonder if there was anything Subnia related has happened since we have graduated. I wonder how Alfie is with amber. I just hope Mick is not invited well fine he was Anibus house but then he wasn`t then he was then he wasn`t well you get the idea. You see Mick used to date my Mara will the be on and off just like he was in Anibus one day and not the next but more often, we lets put it this way he was a and still probably is a player. He hurt Mara and even me and time I tried to stick up for her. Anyway back to me and Mara we`re going strong. Stronger than her and that meathead ever were. So here my stop I have half an hour to get a ring. Ya call me messed up for purpose to the girl of my dream but not having a ring bought til hours before hand. I went into a market and so a jewellery counter. "How much for this" I said holding a silver ring with a deep glistening sapphire "for that" said the lady behind the counter as she cleaning the already sparkling ring "five hundred", it was steep but the ring was beautiful and the only one that differed from the others. "Here" I said handing the money over. "A good choice and for whom? She asked "my girlfriend we are dating for five years and am purposing to her today". "Good luck" she said. "Thank you" I replied. Ok now back to the station.

An hour later

Ah Anibus I`m finally here. I went in and saw Mara. Its show time. "Never before in my life have I seen a rat, so handsome as you." She said. Here it goes I got down on one knee and said "Mara Jaffray will you marry me" as I take out a red box with the ring she exclaims "YES!" this was easier than excepted " It kinda crap but it all I had time to get with the time I had ." I said "No, it beautiful" she said Kissing me on my lips. "OMG!" said Amber "well hope it does not clash with my wedding" she said smiling at Alfie. "CONGRATS" Mara said to her. "Well congrats, I said to Alfie. "Same to you mate." He said laughing "great minds think alike "Well mate "Alfie said to Jerome hand in hand with Amber, he said "The weddings next Saturday sorry for such short notice, we want to keep it a surprise." . "Well ye`ve done a good job with that" said Nina who came to Anibus a year before MARA and I started to date. Then she kiss her boyfriend Fabien, my friend Joy sending Jealous Glances down Nina`s way. Joy fancied Fabien since as long as I can remember.

**Hope ye enjoy. i put a hellla lotta efort in and really really wna t this to be like so badly. p.s **

**Cliffy= Cliffhanger**

**R&R= Read and Reveiw**

**One shot= One chapter**

**OMJ=Oh My Jara (duh)**

**ITNOFJ=In the name of Jara**


	2. house of surpizes

**Hey guys chapter 1 was probably not as long. But I have done chapter 2 first. So I don't own Hoa or the first thing Mara says to Jerome. I had wrote from what Mara says to Jerome on while i was at a poetry fest/master class and had to use a starting line to continue a story/poem. Hope ye enjoy, teamcullen4eva. Ps. I was sick with excitement writing the engagement part/ mention.**

Mara pov:

It was mid term and I was coming from college to my old boarding school for our house Anibus` reunion. Unfortunately not everyone could come. After a two hour train/ taxi drive I got to Anibus house. I spent sometime catching up with my old friends as I had no time to go on Facebook when I`m in college. I turn around and to see dirty blond hair but it can`t be. "Never before in my life have I seen a rat, so handsome as you." I said to my boyfriend of five years Jerome Clarke. I was surprised to see him here as I thought that the army would not let him off. Then all of a sudden He got down on one knee and said "Mara Jaffray will you marry me" as he takes out a red box with a ring in it I exclaimed "YES!" . this day is going way better than excepted " It`s kinda crap but it`s all I could get with the time I had ." "No, it`s beautiful" I said Kissing my now fiancé on his amazingly soft lips. "OMG!" said My bestie Amber "well hope it does not clash with my wedding" she said smiling at her boyfriend and Jerome`s best friend Alfie. "CONGRATS" I said to her as I watched both Alfie and Jerome congratulate each other. "Well mate "Alfie said to Jerome hand in hand with Amber, he said "The weddings next Saturday sorry for such short notice, we want to keep it a surprise." . "Well ye`ve done a good job with that" said Nina who came to Anibus a year before Jerome and I started to date. Then she kissed her boyfriend Fabien, my friend Joy sending Jealous Glances down Nina`s way. Joy fancied Fabien before Nina came. "Joy" said Trudy who was our House mother. "There's a Letter from someone Called Guy Macy". "Thanks" said Joy with a twinkle in her Eye. "who`s Guy "asked Amber as always looking for romance.. "He`s my new boyfriend, He`s Amercain but is in College with me here . "Here`s A Picture of him". "wait what`s he`s name again" said Nina. "Guy Macy" replied Joy "why". "ohh we kinda useda ... well.. well. .. we dated..." said Nina.

**Cliffy mawahahahahaha. Ps Mara oufit will be post online asap.**


End file.
